New beginnings
by AnGeLoVe1617
Summary: On hold as of now. Will prolly take up later. After her family dies tragically, Samantha Camden is sent to live with her father. I suck at summaries. I don't know if anything like this has been done before but I hope you like. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything but my own character and the plot. I hope you like it. **

**Chapter one:**

I could hear the yelling and screaming from up in my room. I hated when they fought like that. It always led to Rodney hitting my mom. I looked over at the bed that held my brother "Jake are you asleep?"

"No" Was all he said.

"I hate when they fight like that. I can never sleep. It scares me."

My older brother Jacob looked at me and smiled sadly. "I know but it happens."

Jacob was the strongest person I knew. Even though we had been through a lot throughout the last 10 years Jacob was still standing tall and he was always there to protect me. I wish I was more like him.

"Jakey?"

"Yes Sammy?"

"Can I come lay in bed with you?"

Jake sighed. "I don't know Sam-Sam. I would let you but if Rodney happens to come up you know he'll get mad as hell."

"That's why I want to come lay with you. I am scared he is going to come up here and try to do something to me."

Sam could tell by the way Jake had moved that he was now looking at her. "He won't ever get his hands on you, never, I promise."

Jake always kept his promises; ever since dad and the sibs had left he hadn't broken his word. This wasn't a promise he could keep though. Rodney had already gotten to me once before and eventually he would get to me again; it was only a matter of time.

I hated Rodney more then anyone, well almost anyone. I don't know why mom insisted on staying with him. He was bad news for all of us. I guess she was with him because of the money he provided. When dad left he had left mom, Jake and I high and dry. We lived in some very bad places for the first 5 years and then mom had met Rodney. When Rodney entered the picture things got better until him and mom got married. They had met and married in the period of six months so of course mom never really knew the real Rodney, she only knew the masked Rodney. After their marriage things changed drastically; he got abusive and he drank pretty much every night. However mom insisted that it wasn't that bad and had stayed with him until that night when she had caught him doing something he shouldn't; now they were fighting because mom insisted that he leave.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard a loud crash and then the sound of a gun going off. I looked over at Jake and I saw that he had risen from his bed and was putting some slippers on his feet. "Sammy, I want you to go out that window and run to the nearest house."

"What?"

"GO! Now Sam, no matter what you see or hear don't come back. Ask them to call the police."

Slowly I got out of bed and made my way towards the window. I opened and jumped out of it into the ice cold night. I made my way towards the Mcmullen's house but before I could ring the doorbell I heard two more gunshots. I started running for my house but I remembered Jake's words and ran back to the McMullens and rang the doorbell. Mrs. McMullen answered on the first ring. "I thought something was wrong, I called the cops when I heard the first gunshot." She looked out expectantly as if hoping to see someone else "Where is Jake?"

"He's back at the house." I saw a look of fright pass through her face and I immediately spoke up. "He is okay though, I know he is." She looked at me worriedly but didn't dispute what I had said. Suddenly I heard sirens and I knew they were there for my house. When the police got there I ran over, I could hear Mrs. McMullen calling after me. I ignored her and kept running.

I didn't get far because a young cop stopped me. "Where do you think you are going?"

"That's my home, my brother and mom are in there!"

"No one is going in there except us cops kiddo."

I tried pushing past him but to no avail and finally I gave up. I went over to the curb and sat waiting as patiently as could be expected when I knew my family was in trouble. 30 minutes later I saw a cop carrying out a body bag and then another. My body froze, there wasn't going to be a good outcome out of this. Even if one of those body bags belonged to Rodney the other belonged to my mother or brother. I was about to run over and ask about the people in the body bags when a third body bag was wheeled out. "NO!" I screamed but that was all I could get out before I blacked out.

XXXXXXXXXX~SeventhHeaven~XXXXXXXXXX

I woke up in a darkish room and I realized it was a hospital room. I felt dizzy and disoriented. I looked frantically around the room, hoping to find my mom or brother, I looked at the corner of the room and there was a figure sitting in the shadows. "Jake is that you?" I asked.

The figure shook his head no and said "It's me dad."

"Go away" I said frantically. If my father was here that meant only one thing, everything I had thought was a dream was real and my mother and brother were dead.

"Calm down." He said calmly as if nothing bad had happened.

"I can't, if you are here that means everything that I thought was a dream happened and my mom and brother are dead." Slowly a sob escaped but I pushed it back. My father, my absentee father, the father who didn't care about Jake or me would not see me shed tears for the only two people who ever cared for me.

"Yes, it did happen. Your mother and Jake were shot and killed last night." How could he act as if nothing had happened? How could he act as if his son hadn't just been shot by some maniac? Mom always said that their relationship had been a mistake but she also said that he never regretted it because he got Jake and I out of it. I always wanted to believe her but now I realized she was lying to protect me, Reverend Eric Camden had never cared about his two children that had resulted from a mistake.

My father, Eric Camden, had been "Happily" married to Annie Camden for ten years when she came to him and told him that she was pregnant and he wasn't the father. At the time they had three children, Matt 10, Mary 8 and Lucy 6. Annie and my father called it quits and my father met my mother a couple of months later my parents were pregnant with my older brother Jacob. Two years later I came along. My parent's never got married and a year after I had been born my father went back to his lovely wife Annie. Jake and I hardly ever heard from him. He would give us gifts for Christmas and our birthdays but that was about it contact wise. The funny thing about the whole situation was when my father decided to get back with the "love of his life" he had committed himself to taking care of two kids that were not his yet he couldn't take more then two days out of the year to acknowledge two kids that were his own flesh and blood. I guess it took a tragedy to make him think about us.

"So why are you here?" I ask angrily.

"I am here to bring you home."

"I am home."

"That may be but that has to change. You have no where else to go but with me."

"Why don't you just let me go to an orphanage?" I murmer

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing at all." I knew there was no point in arguing with my father because he was right, I had no where to go. My mom was an only child and her parents had died when she was twenty years old, four years before my brother Jake had been born.

My dad sighed and stood up. "The hospital has been waiting for you to get up so they could discharge you. Annie went to talk to them when she saw that you were starting to wake up."

"Annie is here?"

"Yeah why wouldn't she be?"

"I don't know." You would think a father would want to be alone with his daughter, whom he hasn't seen in years, when he realizes she is suffering.

A nurse came into the room and started looking over my chart. "Well, the doctor says as long as everything seems okay, which it does, you can be discharged." She then handed my father some papers, which I assumed were the discharge papers and walked out the door.

"You should get dressed." My father says handing me some clothes that he must have gotten from my house.

I hurriedly took the clothes, waited for my father to leave, and then threw them on. When I was dressed I went to the door and slowly thrust it open. I barely had the door open when I heard two voices talking.

"Eric what are we going to do? No one in Glen oak knows about Celia and the kids. That is why we went to Glen oak, to start new, forget about the mistakes of our past. This is going to bring everything up again, people are going to look at me with disdain once again."

I couldn't believe my ears, my mother, Celia Andrews, and my older brother Jake had died not long ago and all Annie could think about was herself.

"Annie, honey, don't worry, we'll be honest and if people in Glen oak have a problem with what happened in the past we will easily find a new community to live in."

"I hope so." Annie sighed "Well we had better get going." Annie and my father then turned my way and a look of guilt crossed over their faces. They had been caught regretting my existence. "We didn't see you there Emily."

I rolled my eyes "My name isn't Emily, well it is but no one calls me that, they call me Sam or Sammy."

"Well, were going to have to call you Emily because we already have a Sam at home and it would just get confusing."

"I haven't been called Emily since I was five and I don't plan on starting now." I said with as much hatred as I could muster.

Annie looked at my father as if asking for some assistance. "Emily is the name you were given at birth and that is what we are going to call you." He finally said.

Tears started welling in my eyes. I knew I couldn't suppress them for long so I started walking hoping that Annie and my dad would follow me without making a big deal. A second later I caught my dad and Annie following me. "I don't know where the car is." I said sadly. At these words my father and Annie got in front of me and directed me towards the car.

Once we got to the car my dad unlocked the door and I got in. 15 minutes later we were in my old house and I was gathering stuff I needed. I grabbed my clothes, some books, the one photo album my mom had, and my jewelry box, the one my brother had given me last Christmas, inside the jewelry box was a pink sapphire heart necklace, matching earrings and a matching ring. My mom had given that to me last Christmas. She told me I was getting older and I deserved something that showed that. It was the best Christmas ever, even though I had only received two gifts. I also stuffed my brother's favorite sweatshirt in with my stuff and I went to my mom's room where I grabbed the only piece of Jewelry she had, a diamond ring she had received from my father, it had been an engagement ring but of course a marriage never took place. I always hated the way my mom held on to the ring but I knew it was her most valued possession so I took it. I wanted something of hers, something she loved and cherished.

I walked out of the door and went out to the car where my dad and Annie were waiting. When I entered the car I realized I was going to be starting a whole new life.


	2. just an AN

**This is just an author's note**

I have read a few stories with OC and some of authors have picked out actors/actresses to 'be' their OC. I was wondering if any of you wanted me to do the same for my Four Brothers story, Charmed story, and possibly my Seventh Heaven story. If so, I will but I will need a little help.

I have an idea of who I want to play Skyler when she is older, 18 or so, but I don't know who would be a good person for her in the story I currently have up, where she is six or so. So any idea's would be appreiciated, if you all even want a 'visual' of her.

I have no idea who would look good as Ellie in Friends forever and the same goes for Sam in Seventh heaven, so, suggestions would be good. Nothing has to come of it I just thought I would mention this because some people might want to know what they characters look like.(hope this makes sense. LOL. Listening to a baby crying so I am not fully concentrated.)

By the way, the person I thought would be good for an older Skyler is Julianna Guill. She was in the remake of Friday the 13th. If you got any better ideas or whatnot I am all ears.

Those of you who are reading my Charmed story and my Seventh Heaven story, please review. Read my profile too, I have another question about a twilight story I want to write, I need some help with ideas about the future. Read my profile, under updates (feb 16) and you will get a better explanation.


	3. Chapter 2

**I know a few people enjoyed this story so I decided to continue on with it. Also, I kind of like it so I want to continue it for myself. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own seventh heaven or any of the characters therein. Blah. I do however own Samantha(Emily), her brother and mother and a few minor characters you do not recognize. This will be my last disclaimer because I figure it won't change. I mean it is highly unlikely that I will ever own anything that has to do with seventh heaven. Except maybe the season dvd's.**

_Okay, I thought I would tell you people's ages:_

_Emily Samantha Camden: Is 15 the first 5 years of her life were decent but then they got kind of hectic when Eric truly quit acknowledging them. _

_Jacob Robert Camden: 17 and would have been a high school senior._

_Simon is 18 only six month's older than Jake._

_Ruthie is 15 only a month or two younger than Samantha._

_Matt is 25_

_Mary is 23_

_Lucy is 21. _

_Kevin is 23. I don't know if he was older than Lucy, I didn't watch the show much but I figured he probably was._

_Savannah is 2 years old. Lucy and Kevin got married when Lucy was nineteen and a little while later Savannah came along. This might be explained in the story I have no clue. _

_The twins, Sam and David are_ 6.

**I think that covers everyone. You don't really need to know how old Eric and Annie are.**

xxxxxxxxxxxSeventh~Heavenxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter two:

The drive seemed as if it took hours to end. I normally fell asleep on long journeys but I couldn't sleep now. I was going to be living with my father and his family. I was going to be meeting new people, people that had caused my father to abandon me and my family. I was also extremely angry. According to Annie I would have to go by Emily and I hated it. I did not hate the name Emily and a select few of my friends called me Emi or Leigh; but my mother and brother had called me Sammy or Sam or Sam-Sam and I had already lost so much. Why were they forcing me to lose that too? I know a name doesn't make a person but I wanted to be called Sammy and I wanted to have a small reminder of my old life and my name was that.

Finally we made it to their house. It was a two story house with a few trees and some kiddie toys in the front yard. It probably wasn't the greatest house in the history of the world but it was one of the nicest houses I had ever set eyes on.

I followed my father to the house; my heart was hammering and I felt kind of anxious. I didn't know what was going to happen. I was going to be re-introduced to people I hadn't seen in years and I was going to have to live under the same roof as my father, yippee.

We entered the house through the back door, almost as if they were trying to hide my arrival. I sighed in frustration but didn't say anything. When we got inside there was a young woman sitting at the kitchen table as if anticipating my arrival. I knew that this had to be Lucy because my mom had told me that Matt and Mary had moved away a while ago, how she got the info I had no clue but I didn't really care.

When lucy saw us enter her face lit up with a small, sad smile. "Hey Emily!" Lucy said "I am so sorry about what happened. I can't believe it."

"I. Don't. Want. To. Be. Called. Emily." Was all I could grind out.

"I-uh-I didn't know. What do you want to be called?"

I looked at this girl with her artificially blondish brown hair and smirked a bit. "I want to be called Sammy or Sam but _your _parents don't think that is wise."

The girl nodded her head and then said. "I-well-I-you should be showed your room."

I glared at her but didn't say anything. My dad looked from me to Lucy and then said "Luce, do you think you could take Emily to her room? Maybe introduce her and ruthie?"

Lucy smiled and nodded her head. "Sure thing, dad." Then her attention was directed towards me. "Come on Emily." I followed her to the room; happy to get away from my father and his wife.

We got to the room and Ruthie was sitting on the bed talking to someone on the phone. _Great, _I thought, _I am going to be sharing the room with a bitch. _I don't know what it was about her but she gave me this weird vibe, almost like she thought she was better than me. Okay, the truth was I wanted her to give me a bad vibe because then I would have reason to hate her for taking away my father.

"Hey Ruthie, this is Em-Sammy." Lucy looked at me with a small smile.

"Hey," Ruthie said with a wave. "I have to go" She said to the person on the phone and hung up. "This is cool. I hate having this big old room all to myself." She pointed to the bed next to hers "That's your bed."

I nodded and walked over and put my stuff down. I then sat down on the bed and closed my eyes in sadness, anger, frustration and fatigue.

"You okay?" Ruthie asked and then shook her head. "Probably not huh? You should go to sleep; you had a long night and whatever."

I looked at her for a minute, taking in this girl who had gotten fatherly attention from my father and probably her own and sighed. "Yeah, I think I will rest up a bit." I then lay down on the bed and once my head hit the pillow I was out cold.

XxxxxxxxxxxxSeventh~Heavenxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up to two boys staring at me in awe; I was startled at first but then realized that they must be Sam and David. I looked at them for a minute longer and then said "Did you want something?"

They both looked at me "No," Said the first boy "are you our sister?"

I looked at them and smiled they were kind of cute. I guess getting to know them wouldn't suck too bad. I nodded my head "Yeah, I am your sister, Sammy." I put my hand out for them to shake which they did.

"My name is Sam too." Said the boy in a green button up shirt and Khaki's.

I nodded my head. "I knew one of you was named Sam." I then looked at the other boy who was wearing a red button up shirt and pants. "Sooo I guess that makes you david?"

He smiled and nodded his head. "Sorry about your mom." They both said with genuine concern. "And, your brother." Sam added.

I looked at them but had no clue what to say. I mean what does a person say to that? It's okay? They will be missed? Finally I nodded my head and made to get up. They both moved back some which allowed me the room I needed to get off the bed.

I went over to the vanity and stared at myself in the mirror. I had on decent enough clothes but they were a little wrinkled. I thought about changing but decided against it. Why waste an outfit.

I then looked at Sam and David, "So, what-uh-what time is it?"

"11:00 AM" David said with a smile.

I nodded. "Guess I missed breakfast huh?"

"With the family, yeah, but you can find something downstairs on your own."

"Okay." I then made my way downstairs.

Sam and David came up beside me, one on each side, and took my hand in theirs."We like you." Sam said.

"Uhnh" David agreed or at least I think he was agreeing, for all I know he could have been clearing his throat but is was nicer to think he was agreeing.

"Thanks." I said in a whisper. Maybe this didn't have to be all bad. I had lost my family and that pain would never go away, completely, but it would be nice to get to know my other 'family' and they all seemed to be decent. It seemed like they wanted to make me feel at home.

I remembered something my mother used to tell me and Jake "Make the best of what you've been given." I nodded my head; I would try my hardest to make the best of what I was handed, even if it wasn't what I wanted, at all.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxSeventh~Heavenxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When I got to the kitchen Annie and my father were sitting at the table talking in whispers. I don't know if I was just paranoid but I had this inkling of a feeling that they were talking about me.

When my father saw me enter the kitchen he smiled, awkwardly, and said "Hey Emily."

I sighed but nodded my head in greeting. "I am hungry, is it okay if I eat something?"

"Sure thing!" Annie said. "What do you want? Cereal? Eggs? Fruit?"

I cocked my head to the side, confusion setting in. Why was Annie being nice to me all of a sudden? "I-uh- fruit and cereal sounds good. What kind do you have?"

"Cap'n Crunch, Honey nut oats or grape nuts."

I nodded my head. "I'll have some grape nuts and fruit." I loved grape nuts; they were probably my favorite cereal in the whole world. Jake used to call me weird because of that. He used to say 'most kids like sugary cereals and here you are eating one of the blandest cereal on the face of the earth.'

I sighed at the memory and went to grab the milk out of the fridge but Annie interfered. "Let me do it, you go sit down."

I nodded my head. I wonder if she is going to poison my food? Put some arsenic in it or something? _Riight, _I scolded myself, _because she wants to go to prison for murder. _

Sam, who, along with David, had already sat down, patted the seat next to his indicating he wanted me to sit next to him. I hesitated, not because I didn't want to sit next to him but because the chair he was pointing at was located right next to my father; but I finally sat down next to him.

He smiled and then said "I thought your name was Sammy?"

"It is" I mumbled.

"Then how come daddy called you Emily?"

"I don't know, ask him?"

Sam looked at my dad for an explanation. My dad moved around in his chair a bit and then said "Well boys, her name is Emily. She likes to be called Sam but I want to call her Emily."

"I want to call her Sammy" Sam said. "I like sharing a name with someone."

My dad smiled at that. "Well I guess that is okay. Don't you think Annie?"

This made me mad. Why did he have to ask Annie's permission to call me Sammy? I hated this so much and I wanted to cry, cry and the unfairness of it all but I couldn't cry in front of these people so I got up, abruptly, from my seat and practically ran up stairs where the tears fell freely.

A few minutes after arriving in my new room and shedding tears I heard a small knock on the door. I debated whether or not I should invite the person in. "Come in" I finally said and in walked Annie with a sad look on her face.

"Em-Sammy?" She said. I looked up at her for a minute but then looked down hoping she would understand that I didn't want to talk. "Can we talk for a minute?" She asked quietly.

I wanted to scream no but I didn't, I guess I was too kind for that or, more likely, I wanted to hear what she had to say. I nodded my head indicating that she could speak.

"I-well I wanted to apologize for the hospital. I don't care what we call you, I was just, I don't know, caught off guard. If you want to be called Sammy that is fine by me and everyone else. I am sorry we got off to such a bad start. I didn't mean to hurt you or make you uncomfortable it is just, well, no one here in Glen Oak knows about my past at least not to the full extent. They know Eric and I had a falling out but they don't know the whole truth and I don't want to be treated badly again. I let that fear get to me and I didn't think of your pain, I was selfish and I am so very sorry, okay?"

I looked at her for a minute, anger was coursing through my veins, I wanted to lash out at someone and here was my chance. "I don't need your apology, _Annie, _and I don't accept it or understand it. People should treat you badly because you are nothing but a whore. I hate you and I hope the people in this town give you hell for everything you did." A hurt look passed across Annie's face and I felt bad, I felt so bad I wanted to take back my words but I didn't, instead I said "Now would you please leave?"

Annie looked at me and opened her mouth as if she wanted to say something but closed it quickly and left.

As soon as she left I closed my eyes and lay my body down on the bed and cried. I had wanted to hurt Annie but it didn't make me feel better about myself or my situation. I hated myself for doing that to her. She had tried to apologize for treating me badly at the hospital and I had treated her like crap. The stupid thing about it all was I understood, to a point, where she was coming from. Her and my father had built a life here in Glen Oak and if the town found out about her cheating they might ruin everything they had rebuilt. Even though I was angry at how Jake, my mom and I had been treated in the aftermath of their reunion; I didn't want to ruin their lives. I wanted them to be happy and I didn't mean what I had said.

I hated people and I always did that, my mom and brother used to tell me that my words were a blessing and a curse; a blessing because I was able to say what I wanted and a curse because I said what I wanted even when I was angry.

More tears fell down my face as I thought about my family and what I had done to Annie. I wanted to run to her and tell her I was sorry and I understood and forgave her, but I couldn't will myself to do such a thing.

Oh, the curse or never being able to say I am sorry.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxSeventh~Heavenxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**So, I think this chapter is a bit anti-climatic but I wanted to get the point across that Annie is not an evil witch. I like Annie but I think a lot of people would act weird/out of character in this type of situation. Kind of not sure how to respond. **

**Updates for this story will be slow in coming cause my first priority is my Four Brothers story because readers have been waiting a long time for that story.**

**So, please read and review. Also, tell me what you want to see in the next chapters. I know where this story is headed, sort of, but your input would be much appreciated. I'd like to hear what you want to see and all that fun stuff. **

**Thanks.**

**P.S. I hope Sammy isn't too angsty or whiny. I just figure in a situation like this there is room for angst and whining I know I would be a little like her if this happened to me. Haha. **


End file.
